


Heart's A Mess

by ZaynedDown



Series: A Beautiful Mess [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Online Friendship, SO MUCH FLUFF, Twitter, almost nonexistent angst, famous!zayn, normal!liam, please show me some love, they meet once and then it's all online until they meet again, this is my first story in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynedDown/pseuds/ZaynedDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, this is the first bit of this story that I've been working on for a while now so I hope you enjoyed it. It's my first One Direction fic so please be kind and send some feedback. :)</p><p>Disclaimer: everything in this story is fiction and I do not wish to trivialize anyone's real life feelings or relationships.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the first bit of this story that I've been working on for a while now so I hope you enjoyed it. It's my first One Direction fic so please be kind and send some feedback. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: everything in this story is fiction and I do not wish to trivialize anyone's real life feelings or relationships.

Hi,

If you're reading this, I just wanted to take a moment to thank you for taking the time to read my story. When I started writing this story a few years ago, it was a great escape from some very stressful things going on in my life at the time. I started posting it before I was really ready because I was so excited to share it with people and in the end I wasn't as happy as I wanted to be with the outcome. 

I had always envisioned this story to be a one shot and to include visuals of some of the social media interactions Zayn and Liam shared. At the end of the day, I wasn't in love with the story like I was when I started and so I started again. 

I've gone through, made some changes, and made it the one shot I always wanted it to be. Complete with a title that's more fitting to the story and the visuals I've been wanting. However, I know there were a number of people who enjoyed this story and it's those people I'm writing to now because I'm so glad this simple story was able to give others a little bit of the happiness it gave me. I know I would be upset if a story I connected to and enjoyed suddenly disappeared so I'm offering the PDF of Heart's A Mess in it's original, complete form [here.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bw4LqRcRL0Adak11NVlVLS1CR28/view?usp=sharing) 

And for anyone who would like to read the (slightly) reworked version called Hearts Catch Fire, you can do that [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6314680)

A lot of things have changed since I first posted this story, but one thing that hasn't is the smile and joy I got every time I read a comment from you guys.

Thanks for everything! 

Lauren


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the formatting is a little weird. Most of their interactions will happen on 'twitter' for a bit so I've tried to format it in a way that makes it easy to read without confusing anyone. It will go back into a more traditional format after chapter 5.

Please see chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much love! xx


	3. Chapter 3

Please see chapter one.


	4. Chapter 4

Please see chapter one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank the lovely [Rebecca](http://sosmynameis.tumblr.com/) for letting me throw this story at her. Having someone to talk to about it all has been extremely helpful.

Please see chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the updates are taking a little bit longer. I work a full-time job and we've now reached the chapters that haven't been typed up for forever so although the updates might be a bit slower I promise they'll still come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Rebecca for reading this over for me and giving me suggestions.

Please see chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Direction is going to be at Universal Studios in real life for their album release *internal screaming* don't know how I'm going to survive that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Rebecca for the support and taking the time to read these through for me.

Please see chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super short, but it's just because I wanted to get something out there as quickly as possibly since I found a few minutes to finally write this week. The next chapter should be up _really_ soon, like, hopefully a few days from now. Thank you for sticking with me and this story and for leaving kudos and comments on it! It's really appreciated and I hope you guys are still enjoying it.  <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're awesome. rebecca is awesome. everybody is awesome.

Please see chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was a lot. hope you guys like it. zayn and liam finally see each other again next chapter \o/


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo.. I'm nervous about this one haha. Thanks to Rebecca for reading it over for me. It's helped my nerves calm down a bit so I can post this :)

Please see chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's super crazy to think that I started writing this story without ever thinking that I'd one day see One Direction at Universal Studios (minus Zayn cause the universe hates me) but that's actually a thing that happened since the last update... 
> 
> Once again, thanks for sticking with me. I know the updates are slow sometimes but I promise I'll finish this and it means a lot that you guys are still reading this story of mine. Lots of love and Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it. xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter in less than a week...whaaaaa? Enjoy!

Please see chapter one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Rebecca and everyone who's been asking me how the writing's been going/when I was going to update.

Please see chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this has taken so long. My breaks at work just don't seem long enough to get much writing done these days so I have not had the time and motivation that I needed to get this done. Thank you to everyone who has read, given kudos, subscribed, and commented on this. I'm honestly excited to write the next chapter so hopefully I'm out of the funk I've been in and will get it to you soon :)


	12. Chapter 12

Please see chapter one.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take a moment and explain why this has taken me so long. After Zayn left the band I sort of lost my inspiration for this story. I've still been writing but nothing that I've published because it just felt wrong to me. However, a couple of weeks ago I was at Universal Studios and Liam Payne walked out of a gift shop door I was chilling next to like it wasn't a big deal and thus my muse for this has returned. 
> 
> This is my last chapter of this story. I personally want to thank each and every person who's read it.

Please see chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me through this. I've appreciated each and every kudos, comment, and view. You guys have been so amazing to me!


End file.
